


Mark Me

by chaosvoid



Series: SFW Works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Caught, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, Sort Of, ghostbur walks in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Argbur and Simpbur like to spend time together.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot, argbur/simpbur
Series: SFW Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> They makin out and shit
> 
> For ratt, my beloved /p <3
> 
> It sort of leads to sex but no sex is mentioned

Simpbur was always so warm.

He felt even warmer when they sat like this, with Simpbur in Argbur’s lap, their arms curled around each other, holding tightly as though the other would disappear if they’d let go. Argbur’s face was buried in Simpbur’s neck, the other playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Argbur exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he buried his face even more into Simpbur’s neck. He breathed in, taking in Simpbur’s scent. His was something different, mixed with a hint of that obnoxious Axe Body Spray and something completely Simpbur. He hates the cologne, it makes it hard to breathe when sprayed in his general direction, but Simpbur makes it work.

“My darling? Care to look at me?”

Argbur hummed, and slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to look at Simpbur. Simpbur placed his hands on Argbur’s cheeks, gently guiding his face into a kiss. Argbur kissed back eagerly, loving the affection. The energy made Simpbur smile into the kiss, hands running through Argbur’s curls.

Simpbur tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Kisses with Argbur was much different than the other Wilburs. His lips were cold, something having to do with his old home. If desperation and loneliness had a taste, it would definitely be Argbur’s mouth, something Simpbur had no idea that existed before he met Argbur. He could faintly taste oranges as well on his lips, a fruit that has grown to be Argbur’s favorite, that he’s been eating with almost every meal they have.

Simpbur bit Argbur’s bottom lip, reveling in Argbur’s quiet moan. His mouth parted, allowing Simpbur to slip his tongue in. The taste of oranges was a bit more intense, but Simpbur didn’t mind as he explored Argbur’s mouth.

Simpbur never thought kissing would feel so good. His ex girlfriend and him didn’t do it much, so he never thought it was that important. But now, he could see how wrong he was. Argbur so easily melted at the affection, always returning it with the same amount of energy Simpbur gives him. It was addicting.

He doesn’t want to stop, he wants to feel every little change Argbur has due to his touch, but they both need air to survive. Simpbur reluctantly pulled away, almost laughing at Argbur who follows him, almost in a trance as he tries to kiss him again.

Simpbur pulled at Argbur’s jacket, trying to get it off. Argbur seemed to get the hint, unwrapping his arms from Simpbur and unzipping it. He tugged his arms out of the sleeves, and threw it to the floor, leaving him in his loose black t-shirt. Simpbur pulled at that fabric, helping him out of it. Argbur’s hands landed on Simpbur’s waist, and Simpbur can feel the hesitation when they move underneath his button up.

He started unbuttoning his own shirt, and as soon as he finished the last button, his chest and stomach on display, Argbur’s hands were roaming up and down, tracing over self inflicted scars with delicacy and gentleness. Simpbur pulled him back into a kiss, immediately opening his mouth to let Argbur’s tongue in.

They didn’t kiss as long as they did before, Argbur being the one to pull away this time. He didn’t go too far, moving his lips as he kissed down Simpbur’s jaw and neck. Simpbur’s hands were back in his hair again, lightly tugging as Argbur kissed the sensitive areas on his neck and collarbone.

“C’mon, my love, bite me, mark me. Show everyone who I belong to.”

The hands moving on him stop at his waist and tighten, and Simpbur can hear a quiet growl as Argbur starts sucking on his neck. Simpbur bit his lip, muffling the moan he released as he pulled on Argbur’s hair again.

Argbur didn’t hesitate this time when sucking and biting, making sure to suck hard and long enough that he knows that the marks will be a dark purple, so that they will stay longer. He reserved the bites more for Simpbur’s shoulder. The first one was hard enough for Argbur’s teeth to break skin, and he lapped at the blood coming out with his tongue.

The pain made Simpbur yelp, but it quickly turned into a moan. He really was pulling on Argbur’s hair now. Thank goodness they both liked the pain.

Simpbur knew where this would lead if they continued, but he didn’t mind at all.

“Hey, Simpbur, Argbur, do you-“

Simpbur perked his head up at the voice, looking at the door. It was Ghostbur. The ghost’s cheeks were a bright blue hue has he covered his eyes.

“Oh my prime, I’m so sorry! I should’ve knocked, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright, Ghostbur. What is it?” Simpbur chuckled. He noticed that Argbur hasn’t stopped sucking and biting, now moving to the other side of his neck.

Ghostbur held a hand up to shield his eyes from the scene. “I-I was wondering if you two wanted to go stargazing with me in the field tonight. Vilby is being forced to sleep by L’manbur and Phantombur doesn’t feel like going.”

Simpbur hummed. “I don’t mind. I’m pretty sure Arg wouldn’t either. We really have nothing planned tonight anyway.”

Ghostbur smiled, putting down his hand. “Yay! I’ll meet you two at the back door about an hour after sunset!”

The ghost phased through the wall, now leaving the couple alone. Argbur bit Simpbur’s shoulder, which reminded him about the activity at hand.

“Alright, my love, we better make this quick, we both know how Ghosty gets when we don’t do what we say.”


End file.
